Friendly Competition
by livinglovely
Summary: Bella Alaska is moving to Malibu, California. What happens when Bella Alaska and Hannah Montana meet? Jealousy? Shock? Rage? They'll Find out they have more in common than they thought.Update Finally!
1. Bitter Goodbyes

Bella Alaska

Carrie Smith walked down the halls of Rochester Middle School. She was talking with her best friend Stacy Morrison.

" I know Stacy, but I'm just really nervous." Carrie told her best friend.

"Well for the thousandth time, Don't be!" Stacy replied.

" What if they don't accept," Carrie checked to see if anyone was close by or listening, " Bella Alaska?" she said in a hushed tone. " What if they make the connection that I'm her?" "Oh my gosh!"

Carrie babbled on.

Stacy grabbed her by the shoulders.

" Listen. Carrie. And. Shut. Up." she told her slowly

" But," Carrie started to say.

" Shh! Listen! This is an awesome opportunity! I mean you're going to meet a big producer in Malibu! You _will_ get famous!"

Stacy told her with an encouraging smile.

" How can you be so okay with this?" Carrie asked.

" Of course I'll miss you Care, I mean your moving to Malibu, but we'll be best friend forever? Right?" Stacy asked questionably.

Carrie saw the uncertainty in her friends eyes.

" Of course we'll be friends forever!" This time Carrie gave her friend an assuring smile.

They gave each other their signature pinky promise shake.

Carrie and Stacy said their good-byes as the bell rang for dismissal. Carrie waved and said good-byes to friends, acquaintances, and old and new teachers.

The halls echoed her heels tapping out of the private school, as she walked out to start packing.


	2. Prized Possessions

Hey!

I am Sooo Sorry for not updating in soo long!

Please forgive me?

I'll also try to make updates more regular!

Please leave some love :D

-- 33 Issie

* * *

Bella Alaska

Chapter 2 : Prized Possessions

"Good Morning!" Lily Truscott said in her usual cheery upbringing. Wait, Too cheery. "Hey Lily," Miley Stewart greeted her grumpily, "What's with Little-Miss-Sunshine?"

" Hey! Just because you got a--" Lily started.

" Lily! Quiet." Miley growled.

It just happened to be Friday The Thirteenth and Miley had found out she had a C in Gym. GYM! How was that possible? And it would just also happen to be the day that some New York pop singer was arriving in Malibu. Oh life was peachy. Just peachy.

" So, seriously, what's with the over happiness?" Miley asked with some interest. She wasn't near happy, but it was an improvement.

" Well, Guess who got into the California Skateboard competition?!" Lily tried to sound modest, but her voice still bubbled with bursting excitement.

" Umm. I don't know." Miley replied with a grin.

" I DID!!" Lily burst out and slammed her locker in joy. Some kids and teachers stopped to stare and Lily automatically blushed.

" Oh my gosh Lily!" Miley said truly happy, " Isn't that what you have always wanted to get into?" Miley was happy for her friend, but kept her tone a tad lowered than Lily.

" Yes! I mean they just called this morning and everything! I get to go to L.A.!" Modesty forgotten, Lily was just ecstatic at this point.

Miley grinned at her friend and started to walk to class. Well, at least she had her friend to keep her happy through this horrible day.

-New York-

Carrie Smith was pacing in her room. It was the day of her flight! For God's Sake, she had half of her Bella Alaska closet left to pack! Outgrown jeans, small and ridiculously out of season shirts were scattered in her almost bare room. On the floor by Carrie's feet laid 6 pink suitcases. She had to get the rest of her closet in them in... IN 45 MINUTES!

Now, she was really freaking out. She had 45 MINUTES! Oh god, Oh god, she was very much panicking by now. She knew it was an insult to less fortunate people for her to be hyperventilating over shoes and clothing. She finally set her mind right and her legs started to move and pack the _NEEDED _things.

" Voila!" Carrie said to no one particular.

She had just finished packing and just stared in awe at her bare room. The bed and furniture had been packed and sent on a plane yesterday by the movers. And now about 12 suitcases laid on her wooden floor to be taken by the movers. Carrie felt a pang of sadness. This was the place where she had grown up, and memories of her brother remained here and would stay here with the house. Carrie wiped away an idle tear and left her room to explore the rest of the house. It was, too, awfully painful to see every single memory and feeling being unfairly treated and left behind.

Carrie was finally on the flight and stretched her long legs and put her long blonde hair into a messy bun at the top of her head.

" Ahh," she sighed to herself as she settled herself into a deep sleep in the seat of the plane. All her friends had shed tears and goodbyes to her so for that she felt accomplished. Before she dozed off, she looked out the window at her old town and she then fell into a sleep with restless dreams of her brother, Chris.

-Malibu-

Miley chewed nervously on her Number 2 pencil during a boring lecture in Trig. and was feeling anxious. What if she humiliates me? What if she steals my spotlight? What if she, she, becomes the new Hannah Montana?? If Miley was freaking out during homeroom, she was definitely panicking at this moment. Miley still couldn't comprehend that another star was coming to Malibu, yet alone that she was letting herself worry. What would her dad say?

_ " I think you're jealous, Miles," he would say, and he probably would be right..._

Well, Miley decided in her brain, everyone will see that I am definitely better than her at the Sixers Arena, she thought and mentally smirked, since Mr. Burgess was keeping his eyes on her, They'll just see.

The bell rang to signify the end of 7th period, and Miley just went off to find Lily with a smirk.


	3. It Is Her

Okay, I've decided to update!

But please, please REVIEW!!!

33 Issie

* * *

Bella Alaska

Chapter 3: It _is_ her

The flight attendant gently shook the sleeping girl. She was in a rather peaceful and deep sleep, but the attendant really needed to take her blanket and pillows. Plus, they were to be landing soon and all passengers were to be alerted of this. The flight attendant finally gave up and, with a sigh, went over to the next passenger. She would come back to the girl later.

Carrie was feeling the sensation of slowly being lifted out of her beloved sleep. She finally felt the plane jolt just a little and shot up out of her seat. The sleepy flight attendant went back up to Carrie and told her the plane was to be landing, took her blanket and pillow, and walked back up to the passenger she was currently waking. Carrie finally got the sleepiness out of her and smoothed out her yellow skirt to at least look appealing to Malibu. She finally got to look outside and saw a gorgeous wonder; snow-capped peaks and tall mountain ranges. Yup they were definitely passing the Rockies. Still, Carrie wondered, why did she have to wake up yet?

Carrie was getting tired of reading an old issue of Seventeen and was thankful when the captain announced they would be landing soon. Something caught her eye in the magazine. There was an article about some girl named Hannah Montana. Wait. She had heard that name before. Carrie read on the article and, to her pleasant surprise, discovered that this " Hannah Montana" was based in Malibu, and was really big, too! Oh no, Carrie thought, That's the singer _I'm _opening for!

-Malibu-

Miley stood in her incredulously large "Hannah" closet and was looking through her wardrobe. She needed a cute outfit for her performance tonight and she definitely wanted to impress her fans but more than that to make Bella jealous. Finally Miley decided on a sequined pink top and faded blue jeans with her usual cowboy boots. She combed her hair into a tight but messy bun and put on her blonde wig. Heh. She smiled in her mirror. Perfect.

Miley decided to walk over to the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice. Boy oh Boy was she thirsty!

" Ready already, Miles?" asked Robbie Ray Stuart, a.k.a. Dad, who was talking about cars and money with Jackson, Miley's brother.

" Yeah," Miley replied, " you know me." she added smiling a little.

" Just like your mother," he said oh so softly, but Miley still heard.

A pang of sadness hit her and she quickly got her orange juice. She saw that sad look in her dad's eyes and saw him pause, before continuing his conversation with Jackson. She felt lonesome without her mom. She was her best friend. Miley just didn't understand why her mom couldn't be there, especially when she needed her the most. Miley walked back to her room and looked through a small and secret drawer in the very back of her closet. She took out a small gold box with tiny hearts on it and opened it, inside there was an equally tiny locket that had '_For my Little Dramatic' _engraved in its golden surface. Miley slowly opened the locket, careful not to break its fragile opening. She saw a picture of her mother and eight year-old self laughing and having a good time. She smiled through the tear that slowly made its way down her cheek. She remembered that picture, too. It was taken just after Miley's 8th birthday and Miley's mom had decided to take pictures at one of the mall kiosks. ' All happy times,' Miley thought, 'before she got sick...'

" _It's all for you, Mom," _Miley whispered silently and got up slowly to finish getting ready..


	4. Bring It On!

Well, heres another update for you ;D

Issie

* * *

Bella Alaska

Chapter 4: Bring It On!

Miley was nervously picking at an imaginary speck of dirt on her pink top. She was waiting, rather impatiently, for her opening act to perform and for her to finally get out there and sing. She had received the adrenaline a half an hour ago and now she really needed to get it out. She had decided that the best way for that to happen was to twitter with her appearance. Jeez, when was Bella going to arrive? Miley knew she was just arriving from a flight from a tiresome flight from New York but Hannah was gradually losing her nerve. I mean, she needed to show that poor girl that Hannah Montana was the tiger around here and she was merely said tiger's prey.

Meanwhile, the one available stylist was fiddling with the jet black hair of Bella Alaska. It was set in layers and was New York-ishly trendy. But, this was California. The stylist kept coming up with solutions and then changing her mind. This woman was a little over thirty and was bubbling with crazy ideas, not being the type to give up easily. The stylist finally was satisfied with a half mohawk look, and Carrie just looked at her as if she were mentally messed up. Bella told her she obliged to the style, and the stylist just gave up and left. People were doing that a lot to Carrie and Bella, both. A guy who Carrie thought was Bella's new, not to mention first, manager came up to her and told her she'd be on in 10 minutes. And, to her surprise, introduced himself as Dan Richards, Bella Alaska's new manager. Carrie was ecstatic! I mean, this was the guy who had set her up to open for the " Most Hip Teen Sensation in Malibu" !

" Thank you!" Bella stood up and hugged Ricky with a huge and quite silly grin.

" No problem," he replied with a toothy smile, " Just don't be late out there!"

Cute, Carrie thought, he can't be more than twenty, can he?

Another stylist finally came down and just let her keep her own hair. She was glad. A makeup artist also came with him to do some very quick and I mean quick makeup. Then she was off! Bella got a glance at Hannah Montana and immediately loved her outfit. Why did she keep her yellow skirt and black tank top? Hello, this was L.A.! Well, at least she changed in to those hot Seventeen silver pumps.

" In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," The director counted off and she was pushed off the stage. Carrie was well prepared and the audience didn't frighten her. At least not that much. Her music started to play and as she heard her cue in the music she started to sing,

_You whisper something sweet in my ear_

_during History class this Morn-ing_

_ohhhohhh_

_I never want this to stop-_

_you and me forever moo-re_

_Whooa-yeah_

_just answer one lil question,_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_Why?_

_Why do you make me feel so_

_Totally Twisted Inside_

_Why are you so?_

_So Totally perfect in every dim-ension_

_When I'm with you I feel,_

_So Totally Twisted In-side_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_When I'm by you _

_I feel like_

_I'm on cloud number ni-ne_

_yeah yeah yeeahh_

The crowd erupted into a burst of applause. Even Hannah Montana was clapping, but now it was Miley's time to shine. She was finally able to release all that bound up energy and bounced up on stage. Hannah Montana was greeted with an even bigger amount of applause which gave her even more energy, and she kept on with the skippy mood of the arena with _Pumpin Up the Party, Who Said, _and finally, _If We Were a Movie_, giving Miley tons of screams and applause and ' Encore!' 'Encore''s.

Miley skipped off stage with a new energy and a new glow. This happened every time during a successful show, and her mood would just skyrocket. Miley heard someone call out to Hannah Montana and noticed it was Bella Alaska. Her mood was at an all time high and she wasn't going to let Bella Alaska ruin it.

" Um, Hi! My name is Bella Alaska and we really didn't get to know each other before the show so.." Carrie was so nervous. If this girl didn't like her...?

" Yeah. Oh and I'm Hannah Montana. You did a really good job." Miley told the new girl with a true grin. Oh how small this world was. Why was her dad always right?

"Thanks, I really like your outfit." Carrie truly did like Hannah's outfit and she wanted to be friends with Hannah. She just didn't want to be a fish out of water.

" Hey, do you wanna come with me and my boyfriend and his friends to hang out at the bowling alley?" Miley wanted to be nice to this girl. She couldn't believe that she was ever intimidated by her. Plus, she wasn't _that_ bad.

" Oh yes! Thanks for inviting me!" Carrie was now remotely excited that she was being accepted. It did feel kind of weird since she was the one who usually lead, and she now had to learn how to _be_ led.

"When?" Carrie finally thought to ask.

" Tomorrow 6-ish? I'll have my driver pick you up!" Miley told Bella. She was actually looking forward to getting to know this Bella Alaska girl. And, she was definitely looking forward to making out with Jake...

The two girls hurriedly went off and exchanged cell numbers and Miley went home to finish studying, while Carrie went of to go to bed and sleep in to about 3:00 p.m., the next day.

Oh this would be an interesting twenty four hours.


End file.
